


Felino Inteligente

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canon Universe, Cat's perspective, Cats, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pets, Pharaoh's Perspective, Portuguese, Post-Canon, Romance, spiritshipping
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Sendo um gato, Pharaoh não entendia nem metade das palavras que os humanos diziam. Entretanto agora ele tentava entender os sentimentos que seu mais recente dono tinha em relação a um tal de Johan.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 3





	Felino Inteligente

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Suas patas felpudas amaciavam o território e ele ronronava em sincronia com o ronco que saía do garoto embaixo dele — o garoto que, de alguma forma, era também _sua cama._ No canto do quarto havia um travesseiro aconchegante dentro do que um dia já foi uma gaveta, entretanto Pharaoh não dava a mínima, o único lugar onde seu sono era deleitável era o peito de Judai ou, em outras ocasiões, _o rosto_ de Judai que era por deveras macio. 

Pharaoh não entendia bem o conceito de amar, mas se alguém permitia que ele dormisse em seu rosto então ele amaria esse alguém, especialmente se esse alguém também lhe desse comida, e por comida o gato queria dizer — miar — peixe e camarão frito. Nada de ração integral e aquelas outras coisas saudáveis que Daitokuji o fazia comer, não, não, Pharaoh não queria saber mais saber de cenoura. Ora, ele não era um maldito coelho! Era um gato e gatos gostavam de peixe!

Em sua mente felina ele imaginava se Judai também era uma espécie de gato gigante já que gostava de peixe tanto quanto ele. E Judai também ronronava, ao menos era o que ele estava fazendo agora enquanto dormia, de um jeito talvez alto e incômodo demais é claro, mas que não deixava de ser um ronrono para Pharaoh.

Pharaoh era um gato tão feliz, Daitokuji agora vivia em seu estômago e Judai era o melhor dono que ele poderia ter, as coisas não poderiam estar melhores... 

E aí o pequeno e barulhento aparelho no criado-mudo começou a tocar, Judai parou de ronronar, abriu os olhos e deixou escapar um longo bocejo. Pharaoh também sabia fazer aquilo, mas ele não estava nem um pouco à fim de "acordar" e permaneceu onde estava.

— Você não vai me deixar sair daqui tão cedo, não é? — perguntou o garoto ainda deitado ao mesmo tempo em que esticava a mão para apanhar o aparelho que ainda fazia as orelhas do gato se arquearem para trás. — Número desconhecido? Quem pode ser? 

Pharaoh não fazia a mínima ideia sobre o que Judai falava, só queria que ele fizesse o barulho cessar de uma vez para que os dois pudessem voltar a dormir confortavelmente.

— Alô? Yuki Judai falando...

Finalmente, o som irritante havia ido embora.

E um outro barulho havia começado.

Claro, Pharaoh dormia sobre o peito de Judai e consequentemente escutava um certo ruído — _tum-tum_ — que ele julgara ser normal com o passar do tempo. Mas naquele momento a coisa não mais parecia um ruído, longe disso, Pharaoh até mesmo conseguia ver suas patas se moverem para cima com cada batida. 

— J-Johan? Como você...

Pharaoh definitivamente não conseguiria voltar a dormir com aquele _tum-tum_ o atazanando, será que Judai iria se demorar demais no celular? O gato realmente detestava aquela coisa ou qualquer outra que tivesse a intenção de atrapalhar o seu sagrado sono sobre o torso de Judai.

O felino então escorregou para o colo do jovem de cabelos castanhos já que o mesmo sentou-se de supetão na cama. Pharaoh miou indignado para Judai, mas não obteve o mínimo de atenção.

— Você está falando sério? — Judai agora não se parecia nada com um gato, pelo contrário, era só mais um ser humano bobalhão e sorridente. Pharaoh não entendia como o garoto podia estar tão feliz quando seu sono fora terrivelmente interrompido. — Claro, claro! Vou te passar o endereço...

É, não havia mais jeito, pela agitação de seu dono ele não voltaria a deitar-se naquela cama. Pharaoh então pulou do colo de Judai para o chão — não sem antes de se sacudir e apreciar seus incontáveis pelos amarelados caindo sobre a roupa do garoto como uma forma de vingança, é claro. O felino tinha certa consciência de que seu corpo não era muito favorável a movimentos bruscos, entretanto ele não se importava em ser basicamente uma bola de pelos preguiçosa dotada de uma fome descomunal, ainda mais agora quando era hora do café-da-manhã.

Isto é, se Judai se desgrudasse daquele irritante aparelho.

— Johan, estou tão feliz que que iremos nos ver outra vez! — exclamou animadamente o jovem e o gato estranhou o modo como suas bochechas atingiram um tom de vermelho, isso que dava não ter pelos no rosto. — Digo, que legal que você vai vir aqui.

 _"Só mais um ser humano bobalhão."_ Pharaoh diria se soubesse falar.

— Bem, eu vejo você mais tarde... Eu também... Até mais, Johan. 

Pharoh sentiu-se imensamente traído quando Judai deitou-se novamente na cama. Então era assim? O garoto o fez sair de seu estado de espírito favorito e agora nem mesmo ia se levantar para lhe dar comida?

O felino pulou de volta na cama — com um pouco de dificuldade devido ao excesso de peso — e caminhando sobre o peito de Judai ficou frente a frente com o jovem que agora tapava o rosto com as duas mãos.

— Ah, eu sou um idiota! — exclamou o garoto choroso.

Pharaoh sabia que em certas vezes os humanos derramavam água pelos olhos e por um momento imaginou — se é que isso era possível — se Judai estaria fazendo isso. Ele já vira seu mais novo dono fazendo isso antes, na época em que eles ainda viviam na Academia, por causa de um tal de... de... Johan.

Oh sim, o mesmo nome dito por Judai há alguns momentos no telefone.

Mas Pharoh não dava a mínima para quem era Johan ou o que ele tinha a ver com o seu dono, ele só queria ser alimentado e miou alto para o jovem de cabelos castanhos.

— Eu não acredito que ele me encontrou! — O _tum-tum_ aumentara sob suas patas outra vez. — Provavelmente percebeu o quanto eu fiquei feliz ao ouvir sua voz, foi ridículo! — As mãos de Judai descobriram seu rosto, não vazava água dos olhos dele. — Sabe, normalmente eu não fico nervoso assim, mas Johan... Por que está me olhando com essa cara?

Pharaoh miou outra vez, dessa vez em um tom pra lá de estridente. Estava com fome e queria ao menos uma tigela de leite fresco para o café-da-manhã.

— Eu já entendi — disse Judai. — Vamos lá, vamos até a cozinha.

 _Cozinha._ Essa definitivamente era uma palavra que Pharaoh conhecia bem e, com isso, pulou da cama com a cauda felpuda abanando de satisfação enquanto seguia até o cômodo onde ficava a comida.

Não muito tempo depois o felino estava deitado no tapete da sala com a barriga enorme para cima, era hora da soneca pós-refeição. De ponta-cabeça ele era capaz de visualizar Judai sentado no chão com as pernas cruzadas e os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, sua tigela de mingau de arroz permanecia intocada.

— Eu não acredito que Johan vai vir aqui.

De novo aquele assunto? Bem, se ele estava tão incomodado com a futura visita era só arranhar o rosto do tal de Johan quando ele chegasse e tudo ficaria bem, o outro não voltaria a importuná-lo tão cedo. Considerando a última parte, Pharaoh gostou da ideia e pensou em realizar tal ato por ele mesmo — até porquê as unhas de Judai não eram grandes e afiadas como as dele, não serviriam para nada.

— Eu realmente sinto a falta dele, Pharaoh, consegue entender isso? 

O gato rolou para o lado e começou a lamber suas patas gordas, ele só não subiu na mesa para comer o mingau de arroz, que Judai aparentemente não queria, porquê sua preguiça era maior do que sua gula no momento. 

— Eu só espero que as coisas deem certo dessa vez. 

Pharaoh não ouvia a voz do garoto em um tom tão melancólico há muito tempo e isso o fez parar o que estava fazendo e refletir — felinamente — sobre o que estava fazendo Judai sentir tantas coisas diferentes em tão pouco tempo. Primeiro, enquanto falava no telefone, ele parecia estar mais do que feliz, um pouco embaraçado é verdade, mas feliz. E agora era como se estivesse triste e, ao mesmo tempo, com um certo medo. O que diabos tudo isso significava? Será que ele estava doente?

Pharaoh colocou sua preocupação com o dono acima de sua preguiça e foi até Judai — farejou o garoto com sutileza, ele não estava doente. 

— Eu sinto falta de como conversávamos sobre qualquer coisa até altas horas da madrugada — falou o garoto começando a sorrir e, simultaneamente, acariciando a cabeça do gato. — Eu não sei, desde que o conheci sempre senti que Johan fosse especial, não porque somos parecidos em quase tudo, mas porquê... Bem, eu não consigo explicar, Pharaoh, mas eu me sentia muito feliz quando estava com Johan e não vê-lo durante esses últimos tempos foi algo bem doloroso para mim. Eu sei que isso é minha culpa, acabei fugindo de tudo e de todos e para quê? Para acabar sozinho nessa casa que um dia pertenceu aos meus pais, não é engraçado? Eles sempre me deixavam sozinho aqui quando eu era pequeno e agora as coisas voltaram exatamente ao que eram antes, por mais que eu tentasse fugir disso. 

O felino subiu no colo do garoto e esfregou sua cabeça carinhosamente na barriga de Judai que riu com gosto.

— Ei! — exclamou o jovem. — Você tem razão, como eu poderia estar sozinho se tenho o melhor gato do mundo comigo? Sabe, Pharaoh, fico feliz que você tenha me seguido quando deixei a Academia.

Bem, se ele estava mesmo feliz então por quê não estava ronronando como Pharaoh agora? Era isso o que os gatos faziam quando estavam felizes, não é? Mas é claro, o felino ás vezes esquecia-se desse fato, Judai não era um gato e sim só mais um ser humano bobalhão.

________________________________

Mais tarde naquele dia, quando a campainha tocou, Pharaoh esperou ansiosamente que Judai arranhasse o rosto do indivíduo que o incomodava e o fazia se sentir estranho, mas isso não aconteceu. Ao invés disso seu dono convidou o tal de Johan para entrar.

Pharaoh imediatamente reconheceu aquele garotos de cabelos azulados, ele ficou por um tempo na Academia, mais precisamente no mesmo quarto onde Judai e o gato ficavam no Osiris Vermelho. 

— Me desculpe por aparecer desse jeito, Judai, eu só queria ver você... 

O felino observava enquanto aqueles dois literalmente _se viam_. Os olhos verdes de Johan brilhavam exatamente como os olhos castanhos de Judai, Pharaoh só ficava assim quando avistava ou cheirava os camarões fritos sendo preparados por Judai.

À simples associação com comida Pharaoh ficou animado, talvez daquilo tudo saísse uns bons camarões fritos.

— Se desculpar? Está brincando? Eu não acredito que está aqui, Johan! — Quando Judai curvou-se para envolver o outro Pharaoh teve certeza de que veria alguns arranhões sendo feitos, talvez rasos demais por conta das unhas curtas do garoto é claro, mas ainda seriam arranhões. Entretanto os dois apenas _se abraçaram._ — Eu é que tenho que me desculpar por ter sumido, por não ter procurado você, eu sinto muito.

— Não seja bobo, eu não vim aqui para ouvir você se lamentar desse jeito — falou o garoto ainda abraçado a Judai. — Você não faz ideia do quanto eu senti sua falta.

Certo, Pharaoh estava começando a ficar entediado, quando alguém diria _cozinha?_

— Eu também senti a sua.

Os dois finalmente se separaram, quer dizer, ao menos suas cabeças, e voltaram a se encarar. Jesus, será que eles não estavam cansados de _se ver?_

— Judai...

Pharaoh só ouviu aquilo porque suas orelhas felinas foram feitas exatamente para isso, caso contrário o silêncio do ambiente ainda seria o único "som" para ele. 

O gato ergueu as sobrancelhas curiosos quando Johan começou a _dar banho_ em Judai, se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado assim. Se era essa intenção dele, bem, ele estava fazendo do jeito errado. Era necessário usar a língua e não o focinho, e mais, quem raios _dava banho_ no focinho de outro? Isso era estranho demais.

Ah é, Pharaoh havia esquecido-se novamente, Judai e Johan não eram gatos, apenas seres humanos bobalhões.

Ele não tinha tempo para isso, deixou escapar um longo bocejo e partiu para o quarto, quando alguém dissesse _cozinha_ ele voltaria.

 _"Seres humanos bobalhões!"_ era o que Pharaoh diria se soubesse falar.


End file.
